A digital delta-sigma modulator may be used in many applications, including without limitation in a pulse-width modulation (PWM) digital-to-analog converter application, wherein quantizer output codes from a multi-bit quantizer of the digital delta-sigma modulator may be used to calculate a duty cycle for a PWM output signal driven to a transducer (e.g., a speaker, haptic actuator, piezoelectric actuator, etc.).
Non-linearities of the transducer driven by the PWM output signal may have a significant impact on noise performance of the digital delta-sigma modulator. Such noise performance degradation may be caused by a number of factors, including inter-symbol interference from clock jitter, driver mismatch, load current, transducer memory, and variation in transducer impedance and phase among different frequencies. Accordingly, techniques to reduce the effect of such non-linearities are desired.